galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
ARC-8448
ARC-8448 called “Costin Jr.” is an Advanced Recon Commando Captain who serves for the Grand Army of the Republic. He’s in command for all the clones of the Republic and he is also in command for the Purple Squad. His father was CL-4444 or called “Costin”. He was a Lieutenant for the Grand Army of the Republic but he died in the Second Battle of Maridun. It’s was a hard punch for Costin Jr and his son Box. Box was a Medic for the Purple Squad and Republic. His code name is: ARC-96-5893. Costin Jr and Box is fighting together with 11 other clones named: ARC-0810, ARC-27-5555, Dogma,ARC-21-0408, Waxer, ARC-8822, Juanmi, Thiessen, ARC-7567, Rex Jr and ARC-5688. After Battle of Rectus IV he did get promoted to: ARC Naval Officer.Costin Jr was also a great Captain and a close friends with all of the Purple Squad. Costin Jr is great a planning his battles ahead so the team get time to train before the battle starts. Costin Jr was a brave and loyal clone to his brothers and will be a harsh clone in battle if nessecery. Costin Jr added a new clone called DV to the squad during the battle of Devaron. During the battle of Devaron Costin Jr landed with Diamond and Fives and fought through the first wave of droids. In the battle of Devaron was Costin Jr stabbed by Ventress and died but when his son, ARC-96-5893 gave him the "Box" a syringe he got from Mother Talzin, the syringe brings death to life. He survived but was chocked, he was resting for some nights but when ARC-27-5555 showed up did he help him with attacking the droids but Fives was captured by Ventress because of a Scout that was a traitor. As fast as he knew that Fives was in trouble he took the first and nearest speeder and drived away. The thing he didn't know was that Wolffe and Boil had already saved him, so he went into a trap. Commando Droids was shooting at him and til the end did his speeder get hit, he landed on the ground with a crash but raised up quickly. He start shot at them and in the next second was almost all the droids gone! He saw waxer from a far distance, they was meeting up and thanked eachother. After some hours was all the civils in safety and the droids was destroyed. The Battle was won! He contacted Box to land with a gunship and all clones followed with. After did they wait for permission, and they got and landed on Gree's ship. When they came back to Kamino Costin Jr did tell his squad that next battle they where at Teth, so he contacted an old friend named ARF-7103 "Lide" and the Deverse Squadron. They were cooperation and The Deverse's joined Purple Squad. When it was time for Second Battle of Teth was ARC-1004 "Gree", ARC-3636 "Wolffe" and ARC-7567 "Rex" first down and took care of the first battalion of Droids, the same time was Costin Jr and the rest of the clones training and get ready for battle. After a long time down on Teth Gree got shot by a Super Battle Droid Commando and hanged from a cliff, and after a while he did let go. He fall a long way down and sadly he did die. Rex and Wolffe were almost destroyed and when Costin Jr and the rest came, one of the clones reacted more the the other, Boil was chocked to hear that Gree was dead. Costin Jr was kind and said that everything would be alright. After many days on Teth did Dooku appear, he was standing with Rotta The Hutt in his hands and behind him was Jabba The Hutt captured. Good for The Purple's did Obi-Wan Kenobi and the 212th Attack Battalion come. Obi-Wan and Dooku fought instantly and after a force lightning did Costin Jr attack, he just got forced away and the Dooku stepped toward him and should stab him, but in the right moment came ARC-96-5893 "Box" and jumped infront of Costin Jr and got stabbed instead. Later did Dooku cut off his head. Costin Jr took this hard! He had now lost both his father, twin-sister and son. He was now crushed and his revenge growed inside him. His friends was there with him all the time, the chocking word that scared Rex was the words from Costin Jr: "If I had a chance to kill the droids my own, then I should slaught'em and I should burn them and kill'em and I...". Rex understood that this lost has been to hard for Costin Jr, so he asked him if he wanted to take a break from fighting and turn back to Kamino, and Costin Jr did agree and when everything was over they did turn to Kamino. CJPI.png|Costin Jr in Phase I Cjrcno.png|Costin Jr as ARC Admiral Price.png|Costin Jr in Phase II Pizap com10 96436879131942991343703670228.jpg|Costin Jr at Gree's Ship Category:Clone troopers Category:Members of the Purple Squad